


Mama’s Precious Baby

by Lykkirykki



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Granny Dalton loves her Grandbabies, Jack Adopts Everyone, Kidfic, Papa Jack, old country songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: “Susanna Dalton doted on both her Granbabies and wasn’t afraid to admit it”(But she couldn’t help but absolutely adore the little Blue Eyed Buckaroo snuggled up in her Jackie’s arms)Jack takes his kids over to his parent’s house and Susanna dotes on her little Angus
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Little Buckaroo AU





	Mama’s Precious Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wanted a little sweet story to help with any stress happening in the world right now. I don’t know Mrs. Dalton’s canon name but I thought Susanna would be a perfect name for a Texas Frontier Mother. The song she sings is an old 1920’s country song by a fellow Kentuckyian named Bradley Kincaid 
> 
> And some info: I found out babies actually officially start smiling at little Angus’ age instead of reflexively, although their eyesight doesn’t fully develop until much later 
> 
> Anywho, this is the song Susanna sings to baby Angus: https://youtu.be/ElVUaZV_XQU  
> I hope y’all enjoy!

“Nonnie” Susanna Dalton doted on both of her new little grandbabies and she wasn’t afraid to admit it. It had felt like an eternity since she last held a tiny baby in her arms. The last time a little bundle was held in her arms was when Mirna was born. And that was over five, almost six years ago. Not that she didn’t love Riley any less than little Angus. Riley was still small enough to scoop in your arms for a cuddle and the little one lived for those. 

But Susanna would never deny her heart jumped a mile when she saw Jackie walk in with a bundle made from a soft Navajo pattern blanket. Her heart jumped another mile when her boy introduced the bundle as “Angus” and she was greeted by two of the biggest blue eyes peeking out from the blanket. The owner of those wide blue eyes was the smallest little creature Susanna had possibly ever seen. Maybe even smaller than Mirna when she was that age. 

But it didn’t matter that Angus was a little on the runty side, his Nonnie instantly fell in love when the tiny thing took one look at her and cooed. The little sound was followed by a tiny hand reaching out and grasping the finger holding the blanket out of the way. If she could, Susanna fell even more in love with her new little grandson after that. 

So she was over the moon with joy when she heard the familiar sound of a rusty old pickup truck door shutting. Susanna couldn’t stand it any longer and rushed out the front door. She could scarcely hear her husband who was also named Jack calling for her to slow down from the kitchen. The minute she literally soared out of the front door, Jackie greeted her with a call of “Mama!” 

After all these years he still called her that. Even with his adult responsibilities of changing diapers and making sure Riley knew he wasn’t a jungle gym. But there Jack was, with a mane of black curls peeking out from behind his head and their owner’s tiny little feet resting on his shoulders. And, Susanna’s little blue eyed pride and joy bundled up in a carrier held securely in Jack’s grasp. She made sure to slow down before running into her son and his precious cargo. 

Little Riley echoed her Daddy in calling out to Susanna, but instead of Jack’s title of ‘Mama’ she greeted her with “Nonnie!” Susanna smiled widely, the dark eyes she shared with her son sparkled when she scooped her granddaughter from her perch. Jack wrapped an arm around her and Riley, engulfing them both in a bear hug. “Let’s get inside before we catch cold, darlin’.” Susanna said, nuzzling a giggling Riley as she headed toward the porch. Jack followed right behind her.

  
  


The little family all settled themselves into the living room with Susanna settling herself on her old rocking chair. That meant only one thing, she wanted to cuddle her little blue eyed Buckaroo. Jack knew that even before she asked. Riley had already scooted out of her Nonnie’s lap and ran into the kitchen to go see her Granpa. Jack gently placed Angus’ carrier on the floor and lifted the Navajo bundle from it. Susanna reached her long tanned arms in anticipation and very nearly telling Jackie to hurry it up, she wanted to see her grandson! Soon enough, the tiny bundle was placed in her arms by two hands large enough to cradle the tiny infant themselves.

  
  


Susanna didn’t need to pull the blanket back to hear a little coo and gurgle come from it. A broad smile spread across Susanna’s face when she parted the blanket to get a look at the tiny creature inhabiting it. “Hello, Darlin’.” She crooned, running a well calloused thumb over a fuzzy round, ruddy cheek. Angus yawned before his delicate lips formed into a full on smile when he cooed once more. A pudgy little hand reflexively closed around Susanna’s offered finger. Somehow she managed to tear her gaze away from the tiny Buckaroo cradled in her arms. “Did ye bring his formula? If not, I got some in the kitchen.” Jack jokingly sighed in frustration, “I got his backpack right here.” A little bag in the shape of a round horse with a yarn mane appeared from behind Jack. 

  
  


“Here’s his bottle, I made sure to heat it up before leavin’.” Jackie assured her, placing the said bottle in her already outstretched hand. What little he could see, Angus could definitely see his bottle. The peaceful little creature from earlier disappeared. Leaving a fussy little bundle of waving arms and annoyed grunts in its place. Susanna lowered it to Angus who instantly latched on and went back to being the quiet little critter from earlier. 

  
  


Pattering of little feet caught Jack’s attention, followed by a voice that could only be Riley, calling “Daddy! Daddy!”. Susanna gave him an understanding smile and said, “Go on, I’ll let ye know if Angus needs anything, Darlin’.” Jack returned the smile and headed into the kitchen to help his Pops with any trouble Riley had managed to cause. 

  
  


Susanna brought her attention to her little grandson and began to gently set the rocking chair in motion. And, as he finished the last of his bottle she began to sing in a low alto. 

_ Mama’s precious baby _

_ Close your eyelids tight  _

_ Sandman comes a creepin’  _

_ Into your crib tonight  _

_ Angels up in Heaven  _

_ Will keep you from all harm  _

_ Mama’s precious baby _

_ Slumber in my arms  _

Angus eventually fell asleep and unlatched himself from his bottle. Susanna put it down next to her chair and continued to rock her Darling. He would soon wake up fussing and wanting to be burped but Susanna for right now let him sleep. There was plenty of time before that. But for now, there was a tiny Dalton needing to be rocked, and Susanna was more than willing to do just that.


End file.
